


Потом он приезжает в Мейсон-Вилл

by DFox, fandom_DC_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site, Savitar is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019
Summary: Проклятый Флэш, Барри чертов Аллен, прежде чем навсегда исчезнуть из этой вселенной и изо всех остальных, оставляет в нем занозу.





	Потом он приезжает в Мейсон-Вилл

Потом он приезжает в Мейсон-Вилл.

Да, именно приезжает, на старом фордике Джо Уэста, и всю дорогу, пока тащится из Централ-Сити, силится объяснить для себя такое решение.

Возможно, думает он, сворачивая под облупившийся дорожный знак, он просто хочет повторить то, что уже было однажды.

Повторить, чтобы забыть, — ведь для копии, так и не ставшей оригиналом, он помнит слишком хорошо.

Заправка, про которую говорил Флэш, находится быстро, прямо на въезде. Точнее, место заправки: заброшенный магазинчик зияет пустыми глазницами вынутых окон и щербинами выломанных дверей, обломанные трубы похожи на выступающие вены на руке старика — и так же покрыты пигментными пятнами ржавчины.

Стрелки колонок застыли на вечном нуле.

Савитар осторожно ступает по поднявшимся из-за травы плитам к двери магазинчика — и, сам не зная почему, заходит внутрь. Киллер Фрост остается снаружи, поджимая губы, — ей явно не близки сантименты, овладевшие Савитаром. Киллер Фрост не знает сомнений и сожалений, не понимает, к чему этот ностальгический визит. Она, конечно, этого не говорит, просто останавливается у самой первой колонки — и дальше ни шагу.

— Побуду на стреме, — говорит она, — пока ты тут...

Савитар кивает. Он был бы ей благодарен, если бы мог быть благодарен хоть кому-то. Он надеялся, что все переменится, стоит лишь убрать из своей жизни Флэша, но ошибся. 

Все осталось прежним.

Оказывается, невозможно убежать от самого себя. Будь ты самым быстрым человеком на Земле или богом скорости. 

Душу его населяют все те же призраки, за исключением одного. Проклятый Флэш, Барри чертов Аллен, прежде чем навсегда исчезнуть из этой вселенной и изо всех остальных, оставляет в нем занозу. 

Два слова. 

Мейсон-Вилл. 

В нос ударяет запах застарелой мочи и плесени — как всегда в заброшенных домах. Тучи пыли поднимаются вверх при каждом его шаге, слишком медленном, слишком человеческом. 

Он касается рукой покосившейся стойки кассы — и та шатается, лишь чудом удерживаясь в вертикальном положении. Конечно, это глупо — ничего нет. Все, что могли вынести — вынесли, остальное разграбили позже. И даже если бы осталось, с того дня, самого счастливого в их с Флэшем общих воспоминаниях дня, прошло слишком много времени. Ничего не вернуть. Ни родителей, ни гребаного Барри Аллена, ни детского безоблачного счастья, когда твердо уверен: впереди — вся жизнь, и она будет столь же счастливой и сияющей, как рассветная дорога из Мейсон-Вилла. 

Ничего этого нет, не будет, да и не было никогда. С каждой минутой Савитару все яснее, что умирает он сам, стирается его личность — так фальшивое золото в реторте алхимика превращается в дерьмо, стоит лишь присмотреться пристальнее.

Колченогий столик в глубине зала единственный почему-то уцелел среди разгрома, и Савитар идет к нему, повинуясь непонятному наитию. Столик, в отличие от кассы, рушится с треском, стоит к нему прикоснуться. Как и все его прошлое, все, что он помнит, или думает, что помнит, — чертовски трудно отделить себя от того, что помнит Аллен. 

Помнил, — поправляет себя Савитар, чихая от пыли. Пора возвращаться, все было напрасно. Небрежно, мыском ботинка он отодвигает подломившуюся ножку стола. Среди кучи мусора и щепок его привлекает что-то красное. Обломок пластмассы? Лоскут?

...Он стоит и смотрит на выцветшую от времени машинку — и заправка будто наполняется призраками, так, словно он отправился во времени назад, к той точке, где изменилось все. Он слышит ласковый голос и смех матери, слышит отца — так явственно, будто тот рядом с ним, за этим столиком. 

Сейчас они пойдут смотреть фейерверк, а про забытую на заправке игрушку он вспомнит только завтра, на обратной дороге, но не скажет никому. От потери немного горько и хочется плакать, но он не плачет. Мужчина он или нет, в конце концов? К тому же воспоминания о рассыпающихся по ночному небу звездах и драконьих хвостах перевешивают все остальное.

Ни в чем не повинный кусок пластмассы крошится в руке Савитара. Задыхаясь, боясь оглянуться, будто за ним и вправду гонятся призраки, он шагает к выходу — неловко, по-человечески, забыв, что скорость и время повинуются своему богу.

Зато сомнений больше нет.

— Я должен сейчас же отправиться назад! — кричит он Киллер Фрост от самого порога. 

— В Централ-Сити?

— Нет, во времени.

_— Как назывался этот город?_

_— Мейсон-Вилл._

_— Я все еще там. Вернись._


End file.
